


Cookie jar

by MartyMiaMatt



Series: I would hurt a fly [3]
Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Celia POV, Emotional Abuse, Gen, Kevin POV, Mentions of canonical violence, Non-graphic depiction of violence, Not Incest, non-graphic eye-related gore, violence between siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMiaMatt/pseuds/MartyMiaMatt
Summary: “Che cosa stai facendo?”Celia si fermò di colpo come una statua, una mano già protesa a mezz’aria verso la scatola.Udì il rumore dei passi di suo fratello che si avvicinavano, la gomma delle sneakers che faceva scricchiolare il parquet.Kevin camminava spesso con le scarpe in casa, anche se mamma gli aveva detto di non farlo.“Non dovresti salire lì sopra da sola”, disse Kevin. Adesso era molto vicino alla sedia.Le sue braccia la circondarono. “È pericoloso.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questo brano qualche mese fa, ma ero inizialmente incerta se pubblicarlo e se includerlo in questa raccolta.  
> Questa particolare storia si distacca dalla relazione tra Eva e Kevin per esplorare la dinamica tra Kevin e la sorellina Celia, subito dopo il tremendo "incidente" che le succede sotto la supervisione di Kevin.
> 
> Anche in questo caso, la violenza non compare in maniera esplicita e grafica, ma ho cercato di mantenere l'atmosfera inquietante e sgradevole del film.  
> Procedete con cautela.  
> Marty

**I.**

I raggi del sole che entravano dalle grandi finestre riempivano la cucina di una luce accecante.

Mentre metteva un piede davanti all’altro sul pavimento lucido, Celia allungò istintivamente un braccio verso l’esterno e cercò a tentoni il muro per non perdere l’equilibrio.

Il dottore aveva detto che ci sarebbe voluto un po’ di tempo per abituarsi di nuovo a muoversi. La mamma aveva fatto una faccia preoccupata, che l’aveva fatta sentire un po’ triste.

Ma non era poi così difficile, davvero.

Celia era quasi orgogliosa di se stessa, perché mamma e papà avevano detto tutti e due che se la stava cavando benissimo.

Chissà perché, allora, sembravano sempre così seri e arrabbiati l’uno con l’altra? Un paio di volte, quando pensavano di essere da soli, Celia li aveva sentiti parlare tra loro in quel modo serio che avevano a volte i grandi, veloce e a bassa voce.

Si erano scambiati parole lunghe e difficili che avevano l’aria di essere importanti, ma Celia non era riuscita a capirne bene nessuna.

Celia superò la soglia e si diresse cautamente verso la credenza sulla parete opposta. Per raggiungerla dovette aggirare il tavolo, ma si accorse di avere calcolato male il movimento quando colpì il ripiano con una spalla.

Si morse il labbro, frustrata. Forse non era ancora così brava.

 

Era strano, il mondo visto con un occhio solo.

Le capitava continuamente di dimenticarsi che non poteva più vedere tutta una parte di quello che la circondava; a volte sentiva un rumore o una voce alla sua sinistra e doveva girarsi con la testa e tutto il corpo per riuscire a seguirlo. Se si muoveva troppo in fretta, i colori e le forme diventavano per alcuni istanti tutti scintillanti e tremolanti, sfocati, come se avesse la testa immersa sott’acqua.

Nella cucina silenziosa, Celia prese una sedia e la spinse pazientemente verso il mobile che la interessava.

Era un po’ pesante ma poteva farcela, l’aveva già fatto prima.

Nel ripiano più in alto, in cima alla credenza, c’era una scatola di latta azzurra.

Dalla sua posizione in basso Celia la distingueva appena, ma sapeva dov’era. E lì dentro c’erano dei deliziosi biscotti al cocco che aveva fatto una collega di papà.

Celia appoggiò con determinazione un piede sulla sedia e afferrò con entrambe le mani lo schienale. Si diede una spinta con l’altro piede e salì in piedi sulla sedia, provando una lieve sensazione di vertigine.

“Che cosa stai facendo?”

Celia si fermò di colpo come una statua, una mano già protesa a mezz’aria verso la scatola.

Sentì il cuore nel petto cominciare a battere molto forte e molto veloce: _tumptumptumptump,_ come le succedeva dopo una corsa nel giardino o dopo avere fatto troppe giravolte.

Udì il rumore dei passi di suo fratello che si avvicinavano, la gomma delle sneakers che faceva scricchiolare il parquet.

Kevin camminava spesso con le scarpe in casa, anche se mamma gli aveva detto di non farlo.

“Non dovresti salire lì sopra da sola”, disse Kevin. Adesso era molto vicino alla sedia.

Le sue braccia la circondarono. “È pericoloso”, aggiunse. La sua voce era bassa e calma, molto _soffice._

Celia indietreggiò, cercando di scendere; ma il suo piede sinistro oltrepassò il bordo e scivolò nel vuoto, senza trovare un appiglio.

Artigliò a vuoto il ripiano e le mancò l’aria nella pancia.

La sua piccola bocca si aprì per urlare, ma non fece in tempo a farlo.

 

Di colpo le mani di suo fratello la afferrarono saldamente sotto le ascelle e la sollevarono, come se non pesasse niente.

Non era come venire presa in braccio da suo padre: Kevin stringeva troppo. Le sue braccia attorno al torace erano forti e pesanti.

Ma durò solo un attimo, e poi Celia si trovò di nuovo con i piedi sul pavimento.

Si girò e alzò timidamente la testa. Kevin piegò leggermente le ginocchia, chinandosi verso di lei.

“Stavi cercando i biscotti?” domandò, affabile.

Celia piantò le manine nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Erano un paio di pantaloni della tuta bianchi, lunghi e morbidi. Lei e la mamma li avevano comprati insieme, ma non ricordava esattamente quando: le sembrava che fosse passato tanto tempo.

Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Mosse leggermente la testa su e giù.

Kevin le sorrise.

Lo fece in quel modo tutto suo: sollevando gli angoli del labbro superiore, ma senza mostrare i denti. Poi allungò una mano e, sorprendendo Celia, le scompigliò con delicatezza i lunghi capelli chiari.

“Te li prendo io.”

Celia se ne restò lì in piedi, in silenzio, ma Kevin non aspettò una risposta. Con un rapido movimento - lui che era tanto più alto di lei, alto come papà – tirò giù la scatola e la aprì.

Gliela porse, con lo stesso sorriso di prima.

“Ecco. Prendine uno, Celie.” Come per invitarla, ne afferrò uno e lo addentò, sbriciolandone metà tra le labbra.

La ragazzina oscillò leggermente, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. La voce non voleva uscire, intrappolata nella gola.

Finalmente, riuscì ad allungare una manina verso il contenitore di latta e le dita si chiusero attorno a uno dei dolcetti. Adesso non era più sicura di volerlo così tanto.

Ma lo tenne stretto e disse, sottovoce: “Grazie, Kevin.”

 

Lui si raddrizzò, allontanandosi di un passo. La guardò attentamente: “Questo è un piccolo segreto tra noi due, ok?”

Sua sorella abbassò la testa, fissando l’unico occhio sano sul pavimento. Kevin appoggiò la scatola sul tavolo, con un suono secco e un po’ più forte del necessario, che la fece trasalire.

“Se vuoi più tardi vengo a leggerti _Peter Pan._ Ti piacerebbe?”

Di nuovo silenzio.

Kevin attese. Celia adesso aveva le spalle un po’ incurvate, come se si stesse preparando a schivare un colpo – lei, che non era mai stata sfiorata da nulla di più pesante di una carezza – ed era diventata un po’ più pallida.

La bambina fece un passo indietro, esitante.

“Oggi … oggi leggo da sola. Grazie, Kevin” ripeté, incerta.

Dire di _no_ con decisione era un’altra cosa che la piccola, adorata e _protetta_ Celia non aveva ancora davvero mai imparato.

Sempre così gentile e affettuosa, così desiderosa di compiacere gli altri, per vederli sorridere e sentirsi dire quant’era brava e buona. Kevin annuì mentre prendeva un altro biscotto.

Il suo sorriso scomparve.

“Bene. Ora vai.”

Questa volta non fu lenta a comprendere come in altre occasioni, quando lo costringeva ad alzare la voce o a sussurrarle in un orecchio minacce terrificanti.

Celia si girò lentamente e si diresse verso la porta, strascicando i piedi coperti dai calzettoni a righe gialle e rosa.

In una mano stringeva ancora il biscotto; non ne aveva mangiato nemmeno un morso.

**II.**

Kevin la guardò allontanarsi oltre l’uscio e lungo il corridoio. Restò in piedi davanti al mobile, appoggiato con un fianco alla superficie lucida del frigorifero.

Nel palmo di una mano spezzettò il biscotto con le dita fino a ridurlo in frammenti piccoli e irregolari, come minuscole rocce marrone scuro. Poi, con una cura metodica, raccolse le briciole tra pollice e medio e se le fece scivolare sulla lingua una a una, lasciando i polpastrelli umidi di saliva.

Non aveva realmente fame; aveva già svuotato il frigorifero poco prima. A suo padre però piacevano quei dolci e trovare la scatola vuota l’avrebbe infastidito.

Distrattamente, valutò l’idea di far ricadere la colpa su Celia. Poi invece decise che avrebbe aspettato che Frank se ne accorgesse e avrebbe ammesso candidamente di averli mangiati lui.

Pensò al vago divertimento che avrebbe provato nel vedere Frank sforzarsi di nascondere il disappunto, a come l’imbecille si sarebbe arrovellato pur di non rimproverare troppo duramente il suo “ometto”.  

Avrebbe confessato con la stesso tono con cui aveva detto, seduto a tavola nella sala da pranzo, _No, non mi sento responsabile. A Celia toccherà imparare a stringere i denti e cavarsela da sola._

Il suo pensiero tornò a concentrarsi sulla sorella. Non la sentiva più; doveva essere nella sua camera, o forse era andata a giocare fuori. Kevin passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore, riflettendo.

Frank era al lavoro e non sarebbe tornato prima di un paio d’ore; ma Eva era nel salone.

Se fossero stati da soli, avrebbe potuto escogitare qualche nuovo gioco da suggerirle, qualcosa che l’ignara e stupidamente fiduciosa Celia avrebbe fatto senza bisogno di troppa persuasione. Oppure avrebbe potuto seguirla, senza far rumore; darle la caccia lungo i corridoi con una freccia incoccata nell’arco,  e tenderle un agguato arrivandole alle spalle …

Scosse la testa, inghiottì le ultime briciole e sfregò il palmo delle mani sul davanti della maglietta.

Meglio non rischiare. Dopo l’ultimo _incidente,_ sua madre era ancora costantemente in allerta e scattava alla minima interazione tra lui e Celia, sempre pronta a impedirgli di restare da solo con lei. Se in quel momento non era intervenuta doveva trattarsi di una svista momentanea.

Anche solo quel ristretto spazio di tempo sarebbe potuto bastare – ma non voleva rischiare di essere interrotto.

Per questa volta avrebbe lasciato che Celia continuasse a camminare sulle sue gambe e che se ne andasse a giocare, spensierata come sempre.

Avrebbe permesso a Eva di avere la sua preziosa figlioletta ancora per un po’.

 

Kevin attraversò il salone passando dietro al grande divano, al centro del quale sedeva sua madre. Vista di spalle, la schiena di Eva era eccessivamente diritta e rigida, la sua solita postura.

Gettò un’occhiata verso la televisione e individuò Celia seduta sul tappeto, intenta a manovrare alcuni giocattoli e a mormorare tra sé.

Kevin scivolò fuori dalla stanza senza una parola. Nessuna delle due manifestò alcuna reazione alla sua presenza.

Sarebbe stato _facile_ agire, pensò di nuovo.

In passato, molto prima del criceto scomparso e del detersivo, ogni tanto si era intrattenuto rigirando nella mente l’idea di uccidere sua sorella. Quel corpo così fragile e indifeso non sembrava chiedere altro che gli capitasse qualcosa di brutto.

Aveva pensato di soffocarla con un cuscino, nella notte; spingerla un po’ troppo forte sull’altalena; oppure stringere il suo collo sottile tra le dita fino a spezzarlo.

Avrebbe dovuto usare solo metà della forza con cui tendeva la corda dell’arco.

 

Prima di allora non le aveva mai fatto realmente del male: soltanto qualche piccolo dispetto, qualche pizzicotto, qualche storia spaventosa a cui Celia credeva facilmente.

Malgrado le preoccupazioni di Eva, che si divertiva ad alimentare, Kevin aveva mantenuto il ruolo del bravo fratello maggiore.

Aveva saputo essere anche _gentile._

Aveva giocato con lei, accettando con pazienza le insulse storie che inventava e i suoi stupidi disegni.

Due settimane prima, l’aveva tenuta in braccio mentre leggeva per lei _Peter Pan_ a voce alta; la parte dove i ragazzini volavano, non quelle più interessanti che raccontavano delle orribili torture che Hook aveva inflitto ai suoi nemici con l’uncino.  

Poi l’aveva messa a letto, le aveva rimboccato le coperte e aveva lasciato che Celia gli desse un bacio su una guancia.

 

E qualche giorno dopo l’aveva accecata.

 

Celia non gli era mai piaciuta, fin dal primo momento in cui i suoi genitori l’avevano portata a casa dall’ospedale, una creatura minuscola, rosea e paffuta.

Non gli era mai piaciuto il modo in cui entrambi i suoi genitori diventavano ancora più stupidi attorno a lei, facendo quelle vocine idiote e infantili e ricoprendola di complimenti per ogni minima scemenza.

Da suo padre, ad ogni modo, se l’era potuto aspettare. Frank era un idiota sentimentale, dopotutto. Ma era sua madre che lo disgustava.

Sua madre che aveva riservato a Celia le parole dolci mormorate con una voce gentile, le carezze e gli abbracci. Le aveva concesso spontaneamente il proprio tempo, senza lasciar trasparire in ogni momento quanto desiderasse essere altrove.

Suo padre aveva imparato ad adorare la seconda figlia, anche se non l’aveva prevista; ma sua madre, lei era quella che aveva subdolamente fatto in modo di averla.

Un inganno premeditato per avere una creatura che fosse davvero tutta _sua._

 

Kevin aveva pensato più volte a come incrinare quel legame. L’idea dell’occhio era stata efficace: un colpo da cui sua madre avrebbe impiegato parecchio tempo a riprendersi.

Aveva fatto in modo di mettere chiaramente Eva di fronte alla propria inadeguatezza. Avrebbe dovuto essere lei a sorvegliare la bambina a cui diceva di tenere tanto, era lei l’adulta: invece non era stata capace di proteggerla.

Era stata solamente capace di incolpare lui.

 

**III.**

Seduta sulle ginocchia di Frank, Celia parlottava descrivendo rumorosamente la propria giornata. Lui le pettinava con gesti goffi i capelli, cercando di arrotolare le ciocche sottili e sfuggenti in una treccia.

Seduto all’altro estremo del divano, Kevin mangiò una manciata di popcorn e gettò loro un’occhiata. Il cerotto che ricopriva l’orbita sinistra spiccava più che mai sul viso della bambina. Suo padre, nella luce artificiale del lampadario, sembrava invecchiato di dieci anni. 

Sua madre li raggiunse e si avvicinò a loro; Kevin notò con un misto di blando divertimento e di irritazione i suoi pietosi tentativi di inserirsi nella conversazione.

Mentre Celia era troppo impegnata nelle sue chiacchiere, e troppo piccola per capire, lui si accorse perfettamente della maniera quasi impercettibile con cui le spalle di suo padre si erano irrigidite, la sua espressione era diventata appena un po’ più fredda.

I rapporti tra lui e Eva adesso erano educati, ma estremamente cauti e formali - per lo meno nei momenti in cui non si urlavano addosso a vicenda.

Nessuno di loro tre prestò attenzione a Kevin.  

Frank abbracciava Celia aggrappandosi a lei quasi come se fosse una boa di salvataggio; e Eva si sporgeva verso di loro con il busto, una mano poggiata sullo schienale del divano, vicina a quella del marito ma senza toccarla.

 

Non capivano, pensò Kevin. Non avevano idea del fatto che ogni anno che Celia aveva passato in quella casa, ogni singolo respiro e ogni battito del suo piccolo cuore, era stato Kevin a permettere che accadesse.

Era stato lui a concederle di sopravvivere per tutto quel tempo – non solo a lei, ma anche a Frank. Frank, ingenuo e testardo, che se ne andava avanti a testa bassa, scegliendo di non vedere nulla che potesse urtarlo.

Ancora una volta, Kevin pensò che avrebbe potuto ucciderli entrambi. Suo padre e sua sorella.

Sua madre aveva voluto qualcosa di suo a cui affezionarsi e Kevin glielo aveva lasciato avere.

Kevin aveva anche il potere di portarglielo via.

 

**IV.**

Sdraiata nel suo letto, Celia fissava le stelline fosforescenti attaccate sul soffitto. Le loro piccole luci verdastre sembravano tremolare nel buio.

Non era vero che era brava, come dicevano mamma e papà.

Aveva ragione Kevin. Era stupida, stupida, e nessuna di tutte quelle cose brutte che le erano capitate sarebbero successe se avesse fatto più attenzione.

Non era stata nemmeno capace di badare al suo animaletto… l’aveva fatto scappare e adesso si era perso e doveva essere morto là fuori, perché non sapeva la strada di casa. La mamma aveva cercato di convincerla che stava bene, insieme ai suoi amici animali, ma lei adesso sapeva la verità. Kevin gliel’aveva spiegata.

Celia si morse il labbro inferiore e soffocò un singhiozzo, che rimase incastrato tra la gola e il palato.

Non poteva mettersi a piangere. Dall’occhio sano uscivano ancora le lacrime, ma dove prima c’era l’altro adesso c’era soltanto … un vuoto, un _niente._ Una ferita che le faceva ancora un po’ male e che il dottore le aveva detto di non toccare per nessuna ragione.

Di giorno il cerotto doveva tenerlo sempre, mentre alla sera la mamma glielo toglieva e le metteva dei guanti di stoffa sulle mani perché non si graffiasse nel sonno.

Anche l’occhio era colpa sua. Kevin glielo aveva detto, lei lo aveva distratto con le sue chiacchiere e gli aveva fatto prendere il liquido sbagliato.

Kevin voleva solo aiutarla. Le aveva fatto una cosa brutta, ma non l’aveva fatto apposta.

Non era vero che era brava.

 

E non era vero che le cose diventavano più facili, come aveva detto il dottore.

Era tutto difficile, perché continuava a perdere l’equilibrio e a sbattere contro gli oggetti. Non si accorgeva subito quando le persone le andavano vicino e aveva paura a guardarsi allo specchio e non riusciva nemmeno a salire su una sedia senza cadere—

Celia soffocò un altro singhiozzo. Voleva andare da mamma e papà, infilarsi nel lettone e dormire al sicuro con loro: ma il pensiero del lungo corridoio buio le faceva troppa paura.

Rigirò tra le piccole dita il bordo della coperta, arrotolandolo e rilasciandolo meccanicamente. Guardò in alto e si mise a contare le stelle luminose.

Quando scivolò nel sonno, sognò di correre nel giardino di casa, piroettando su se stessa con le braccia spalancate.

 

Con i suoi due occhi, vide i colori brillanti del cielo e del prato che giravano tutto attorno a lei.

**Author's Note:**

> Scrivere il POV della povera Celia mi ha quasi commossa... è un personaggio molto secondario e quasi per nulla sviluppato nel film, essendo soltanto una bambina, ma proprio per questo mi fa tenerezza!  
> Per via della famiglia disfunzionale in cui è nata, Celia fin dall'inizio "non ha altra scelta" che trovarsi coinvolta nella guerra psicologica tra Kevin e i genitori. Il suo unico "scopo/ruolo" diventa quello di diventare uno strumento inconsapevole e una vittima, sia della violenza diretta di Kevin che della passività e negligenza di Eva.
> 
> (Specifico inoltre che in questo brano, per esplorare le motivazioni di Kevin, ho "deciso" di interpretare l'incidente come se fosse stato sicuramente e volontariamente architettato da lui. In realtà nel film, e ancora di più nel libro, viene lasciato ambiguo se sia stato davvero Kevin.)


End file.
